This invention relates in general to mining equipment and in particular to a new and useful tool assembly for mining machines which includes a cutter having a shank portion engaged in a holder which is lockable in position by a locking pin and which can be removed by retracting the locking pin into a knockout slot of the cutter shank.
The invention particularly concerns a tool assembly for mining machines, particularly coal planes or coal cutting machines, comprising a cutter with a shank and a cutter holder with shank seat, whereby the cutter shank is secured in the seat by means of a locking pin, which engages in transverse bores in the cutter holder and the cutter shank.
Such tool assemblies are known, whereby the transverse bores to receive the locking pin penetrate the entire cutter holder and cutter shank. When loosening the cutter, for example, during tool change or repairs, the locking pin must be knocked out of the aligned transverse bores, and is rather easily lost, since otherwise it would have to be caught on the side away from the blow. This is troublesome. The purpose of the invention is to alleviate this situation.